La vie est précieuse
by JayBwalk
Summary: OS Klaus et Victoria personnage inventés . Klaus trouve une jeune fille dans la foret qui est prête à se donner la mort et il veut l'aider dans son choix. Il ne veut pas la voir mourir.


**Bonjour !**

_Voici un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment... Il était bien restés cachés dans mon journal intime, haha :). Il n'est pas terrible (huu j'ai remarqué que je ne suis jamais fière de mon travail moi) il est **TRÈS** court mais je voulais vraiment le mettre en ligne alors... Et bien voilà. _

_Au début je me demandais pourquoi j'avais mis Klaus comme personnage, il ne colle pas tellement à cet OS. Mais j'ai bien réfléchis et je me suis dis "Dans la série et les fictions, Klaus est un méchant, jamais il ne ressent de sentiments, pourquoi je ferais pas un truc où il veut faire éviter la morte à une jeune fille ?" et puis voilà ce que ça à donner ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

Cachés derrière un rocher, Klaus regardait la jeune fille assise devant un arbre, à l'abris des regards, là où presque personne ne venait. Elle avait une lame de rasoir dans les mains, prête se couper les veines. Elle murmurait toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles aux oreilles de l'hybrides. Elle pleurait. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de couler des jolis yeux verts de Victoria. Ses sanglots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus coupés, suite à ses pleurs. Les pensées de la brune se mélangeaient toutes entres elles, tout s'embroullait dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait plus réfléchir correctement. Elle pensait à sa famille, sa meilleure amie, et cette petite chose coupante qu'elle avait entre les mains. Victoria était de plus en plus tentée. Elle n'avait qu'à appuyer profondement sur la lame qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et ses malheurs et douleurs ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenirs, auquel elle ne se souviendrait plus, une fois sous terre.

**- Antonio, je serais bientôt là grand frère,** murmura-t-elle. **Très bientôt on seras réunis tout les deux. Je suis lâche Antonio, mais je n'y arrive plus moi,** explosa-t-elle en sanglot. **Je fais comment pour réussir vivre sans toi moi, hein ? T'es mon grand frère, mon model.. mais t'es plus là.. T'es loin.. tu est partis... Putain, t'es trop loin de moi, t'es sous une pierre tombale où les seules choses qui te recouvrent sont mes fleures mortes. Ces fleures elles sont comme moi. Un jour, elles sont rayonnantes, puis le lendemain, elles ne ressemblent plus rien. Elles sont mortes. Comme toi. Comme mon coeur. Il a un énorme trou, mon coeur. La moitié de mon organe vital est morte en même temps que tu as poussés ton derniers souffle. Pourquoi t'as fais ça Antonio ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissés seule ? Je dois faire face seule cette triste réalités. T'es plus là. Je ne te reverrais jamais. Moi aussi je suis une pauvre fille faible grand frère, moi aussi je suis une lâche, je suis comme toi, je veux mourir.**

Klaus ressentit comme des picotements à son coeur mort, face la détresse de la jeune fille. Il se sentait un peu proche d'elle. Elle n'avait plus son frère. Lui non plus. Il lui avait planter une dague dans le coeur, comme ça, sans aucune pitié. Sans aucun dégoût. Lui n'avait plus de famille. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle lui avait tournés le dos. Parce qu'il avait son caractère à lui et qu'il ne suivait pas les règles. Parce qu'il était un dur, parce qu'il était le mal aimé de la famille.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cris de rage. De colère. De tristesse. Elle commença alors à doucement appuyer sur la lame de rasoir. Lentement, son sang commença à couler. Tout doucement. Puis un peu plus rapidement. L'hybrides commença alors paniquer. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer cette fille qui avait l'air d'avoir une vie assez difficile. Klaus prit sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la vider de son sang. Victoria continuait ce qu'elle avait commencés. Elle se coupait les veines. Le sang coulait. Beaucoup trop. L'originel sortis de sa cachette et s'avança prudemment pour ne pas brusquer Victoria. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Ni lui faire de mal. Klaus voulait juste qu'elle ne fasse pas une chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. "**_Comme si elle pourrait le regretter, si elle continue de cette façon, elle sera morte_**", pensa-t-il. Elle sera bien loin, loin de sa vie misérable, mais qui pourtant, pouvait avoir de bon cotés. La vie est semée d'embûches, mais il faut savoir ce relever. Rester fort face à tout ces obstacles. **Stay strong.**

**- Arrête ne fais pas sa !**  
**- Que.. je.. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais ? **murmura la brune en essayant de contenir ses larmes, en vain.  
**- Car la vie est précieuse, beaucoup trop. Mourir n'est pas une solution. Se donner la mort n'a jamais résolue les problèmes.**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait de cette façon avec cette inconnue ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle meurt, alors que d'habitude, il s'en foutait complètement que des personne meurt ? Car Victoria l'intriguait. Sa détresse. Sa tristesse. Son visage semblable à celui d'une jolie poupée de porcelaine. Sa voix cristalline. Il ne voulait pas que le coeur de cette fille s'arrête de battre, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour fermer les yeux à jamais. Le regard dure, froid et les yeux lançant des clairs de Victoria finit par vraiment l'agacer. Cette fille ne comprenait pas à quel point la vie pouvait être précieuse ! Ça y est à la première petite embûche, elle baissait les bras. Pathétique. Mais il pouvait comprendre que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment était dur. Perdre une personne qui nous est cher n'est pas une épreuve facile du tout.

**- Ecoute moi bien. T'es mal, je n'en connais pas les raisons et je m'en fou. Tu veux crever, mais la je dit non ! La vie est dure, oh sa oui, j'en ai vécu moi aussi des choses dures, beaucoup plus que toi si tu savait ! Toutes ma famille est morte.. TOUTE ! et toi, ton frère n'est plus là et tu veux en finir ? tu as penser à tes parents? à ton entourages ? Je te connais pas, mais ne continue pas d'appuyer sur cette putain de lame, c'est un acte de lâche,** siffla-t-il.

La jeune fille le regardas les yeux grands ouvert, sûrement "choquée" que ce mec qu'elle ne connaissait pas ose lui parler de cette façon. Ses yeux finirent par être remplis de colère. Noir. Son coeur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle allait exploser. Toute cette colère qui venait de remplir son corps, suite aux paroles de Klaus, était prête sortir. Comment cet inconnu avait pu la mettre dans une telle fureur rien qu'en prononçant une simple phrase qui ne devrait pourtant rien lui faire ressentir ?

**- Et alors ? Je creverais que mes parents s'en foutterait, le seul qui se préoccupait de moi, qui était prêt à tout pour me faire rire c'étais mon frère. MAIS IL N'EST PLUS DE CE MONDE ! Il est bien loin de moi ! et pourquoi je te raconte tout ça à toi ? Je ne te connais même pas. Et toi aussi tu t'en fou de mes états d'âmes. Ça te fait rien, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Personne ne me comprend. T'es là, devant moi, dans cette foret. Pourquoi ? Car tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ? Mec cherche pas, casse toi de là, je tomberais pas dans tes bras aussi facilement, il en faut bien plus pour m'avoir.**

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant du sort de cette pauvre humaine, Klaus s'aprocha d'elle à vitesse vampirique et jeta la lame qu'elle tenait dans ses mains aussi loin qu'il le put. Il se posait intérieurement des questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela alors qu'en temps normal il en avait absolument rien à foutre des humains ? Mais là, toutes la détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Victoria l'avait quelques peu chamboulés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Pourquoi ? Il ne devrait pourtant pas ressentir ça, cette faiblesse. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que cette jeune fille se donne la mort ? Il s'en fichait ! ... Non pas du tout, ça avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Et ça commençait à lui faire peur. Très légèrement.

**- Non, je ne veux pas te mettre dans mon lit loin de là... dit moi crois-tu au surnaturel ?**

Mais que faisait-il à la fin ? Il était prêt à avouer une partie de sa vie et de son histoire à cette fille pour qu'elle ne se donne pas la mort. C'était tellement pathétique et stupide ! Jamais il n'avait été comme ça, il ne devait pas vouloir aider cette jeune fille ! Il devrait avoir envie de la vider de son sang et non la sauver d'une mort qu'elle voulait elle-même se donner !

**- Ouais.. je... avec mon frère on avais rencontrer un vampire... Démon... Non Damon, voilà comment il s'appelait.**  
**- Salvatore, toujours là celui-là,** marmonna Klaus.** Donc.. tu crois vraiment à ces trucs trop bizarres qui ne devrait pas exister ?**  
**- Ouais.**

Super, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il vidait les gens de leurs sang dans ce cas.

**- Je suis un vampire, enfin plutôt un hybrides, un mélange entre le loup-garou et le vampire si tu préfère. Je suis l'un des premiers vampires, avec mes frères et ma soeur on est les vampires originels. On as plus de mille ans. Ma famille à moi n'est pas morte, j'ai juste été obligé de les daguer et de les enfermer dans des cercueils pour pas qu'ils se fassent avoir par mon père, un vampire chasseur de vampire. C'est trop bizarre tu peux le dire. Bref, j'ai un de mes frères qui est là dedans depuis neuf cent ans et les autres le sont depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que lui. J'ignore vraiment pourquoi je te dit tout ceci, et pourquoi je veux te sauver aussi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je peux avoir une confiance en toi alors... D'habitude je ne suis absoument pas comme ça, je tue sans aucune pitié, je m'en fiche de tuer un père de famille, une mère, un fils ou une fille, tant que je me nourris ça me va, mais toi.. je n'arrive pas à vouloir te faire du mal.. c'est trop étrange. Bref... Tu ne peux pas te tuer. Oui je sais, je ne connais rien de ta vie pour te juger et je ne dois pas décider à ta place, blablabla. Mais vraiment, ne fais pas cela. On perd tous des personnes à laquelle on tenait plus que tout, mais pourtant on se relève.. Mais toi... je peux ressentir la peine qui t'habite.. Tu peux ne pas te donner la mort et décider de voyager avec moi, je ne remplacerais pas ton grand frère, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais si tu t'éloigne un peu de toute cette pression qu'il y a dans cette ville, je pense que tu arriveras à te relever de la mort de ton frère et à faire face aux nombreux obstacles qui font se dresser face à toi.. Tu décide toute seule.**  
**- No..on..**  
**- Dans ce cas au revoir, prend la bonne décision, au fond de toi tu sais vraiment ce que tu veux, et ce n'est pas la mort. Réfléchis bien. Se suicider n'est pas un choix qu'on prend sur un coup de tête. Peut-être à un de ces jours.**

Il fit demi-tour et commença à repartir. Au fond de lui, il avait peur que Victoria ne fasse le mauvaix choix et décide de mourir. La mort n'était la solution de rien. C'était juste les lâches qui voulait mourir. C'était les faibles qui se suicidaient. Et quelque chose lui disait que Victoria n'était ni une lâche et ni une faibles. Elle avait tout l'air d'une jeune fille forte... Mais qui n'avait pas su se relever à la mort de son grand frère. Chose tout à fait compréhensible.  
Alors qu'il avait reprit sa marche pour quitter cet endrot, il entendit des petits bruits de pas derrière lui, qui le fit aussitout se retourner. C'était Victoria. Elle l'avait suivis. Peut-être avait-elle réfléchis rapidement et qu'elle avait changés d'avis. Il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule au milieu de cette foret où le danger rode. La laisser seule avec ses idées sombres.

**- Tu as sans doute raison. La mort n'est pas une solution, cela fera de la peine mes parents si je choisis de finir ce que j'ai commencer. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils perdent leurs derniers enfants. Je veux bien te suivre, voyager à travers le monde avec toi, je te fais confiance. Si tu aurais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait, tu m'aurais vider de mon sang rien qu'en sentant les premières gouttes de mon sang. **

**- Tu fais le bon choix. Je ferais en sorte que ta vie soit bien meilleure.**

C'était bien la meilleure solution. En décidant de voyager à travers le monde entier en compagnie de Klaus, elle avait prit la meilleure décision. Elle ne mourrait pas, et Klaus ne la tuerais pas. Elle ferait son deuil, elle ne penserait plus à son frère, elle n'aurait que des bons souvenirs de lui, elle vivrait longtemps, elle serait heureuse. Tout irait bien mieux. Et Klaus aurait une compagnie, il n'aurait plus besoin d'être seul. Comme il l'avait été ces dernières années...

* * *

**Reviews !**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer !**

- Jay. xx


End file.
